Mensajero de Reborn eso no puede ser nada bueno ¿No?
by ThePraisedGodPanda
Summary: Tsuna no solo era el pobre y torturado aprendiz de Reborn si no que era su Mensajero oficial y es mucho peor cuando tu destino es la oficina del comite de disciplina. -Me debes una Reborn, me debes una O tal vez...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autoría de Akira Amano yo solo los he tomado prestados, sin fines recreativos y sin animo de lucro.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Tenía miedo, había sido un error obedecer a Reborn siempre le pasaba lo mismo y ahí estaba, entre la pared y Hibari, literalmente, y todo por irle a entregar esa tonta nota, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, pero en cuanto Hibari la leyó le cayó encima y lo tumbo, trato de huir y lo único que consiguió fue quedar atrapado entre la pared, dos estantes y Hibari.

Y ahí estaba temblando como gelatina y con su guardián de la nube examinándolo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, como tratando de averiguar algo.

—Es cierto esto—dijo extendiéndole la nota

— ¿He?—cuestiono tomándola para leerla, para luego avergonzarse poniéndose igual o más rojo que un tomate, Reborn le pagaría esta y cara—Bueno….yo, Reborn—

—El bebé, ¿qué tiene que ver el con esto?—ante la indisposición mental de Tsuna decidió gritar— ¿SI O NO?—

—SI ¿he? HIIIII—la respuesta correcta era uno "no'' pero el nervio le gano

—Pues, a mi no me desagradas, de hecho también me gustas—el bajito se sorprendió y aun más impresionado quedo al sentir como Hibari le pasaba su brazo por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo—Y sabes que paso con lo que me gusta- el castaño solo negó—lo hago mío—

A hora si sentía un escalofrió correr por su espalda, luego como Hibari ponía su boca sobre la suya empezando a recorrer sus labios con los propios, trato de corresponder el beso más por su integridad física que por gusto, el azabache lo tomo de la cintura y lo guio al sillón donde se sentó primero, para después sentar al menor en su regazo.

Hibari sonrió ante la inocencia de su pequeño conejito, al parecer era el primero en besar esa boca y en verdad le agradaba la idea de hacer suyo, pervertir y monopolizar cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo, el era un lobo y porque no decirlo estaba hambriento y se comería a ese delicioso herbívoro, de su boca fue bajando, besando la barbilla bajando a la curvatura de su cuello besando y mordiendo, provocando suspiros en el ahora más que dispuesto Tsuna, dejo un chupetón en su cuello uno de los muchos que dejaría en su piel ese día, empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca besando la clavícula para pasar al hombro ya expuesto, como pensaba era delgado y pequeño, si no fuera porque no tenía pechos pensaría que a quien tenía en frente era una chica.

A hora ya no era su boca la que recorría ese cuerpo, si no sus manos que bajaban por la estrecha cintura, de forma presurosa desabrocho el cinturón y luego el pantalón para después retirarlo y lanzarlo lejos, Tsuna tomo la cara de su guardián entre sus manos y le beso introduciendo su pequeña lengua en la boca del mayor, mientras este recorría sus muslos y glúteos con sus manos.

En un movimiento recostó a Tsuna en el sillón para empezar a desnudarse, mientras el castaño miraba absorto su cuerpo, su pecho amplio y algo marcado, sus fuertes hombros y su cintura no tan estrecha como la propia, pero perfecto al fin y al cabo, se sorprendió cuando el ojigris se quito el pantalón dejándose la ropa interior, que consistía en un bóxer pegado que dejaba ver un bulto de un tamaño considerable, como si fuera un niño curioso, llevo su mano tocando el bulto de consistencia blanda, pero firme y porque no bastante grande, empezó frotándolo encima del bóxer sintiendo como se estremecía en su mano.

El ojigris solo se limito a mirar y suspirar de vez en cuando, con delicadeza retiro la mano de Tsuna, bajando a su altura para besarlo y volver a recostarlo en el sillón poniéndose encima entre las piernas de menor, acariciando las suaves extremidades y se parándolas un poco más, frotando su intimidad contra la del menor haciéndolo gemir, sintiendo como la semi erección del más bajito comenzaba a tomar consistencia.

Se quito de encima del castaño, y se sentó en el piso.

—Tsunayoshi, ven y siéntate entre mis piernas—como si de un zombie se tratase hizo lo que se le pidió, sintiendo al sentarse la erección del mayor contra sus glúteos, frotándose contra él para sentirlo más- bien, a hora abre bien las piernas

Y haci lo hizo dándole una vista privilegiada al mayor.

—Quiero que te masturbes para mí—dijo empezando a acariciar los muslo, para luego tomar la mano del menor y ponerla sobre el miembro del mismo, empezando un suave vaivén, en cierto momento soltó su mano y dejo que él lo hiciera solo, solo observando como el castaño lo hacía, empezó a aumentar la velocidad el hecho de que Hibari lo viera le excitaba no reparo en gemir, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su superior, pero de pronto se detuvo se sintió extraño le gustaba la sensación de placer pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba.

El azabache solo rio bajito y retomo la tarea de frotar el miembro, oyendo como los gemidos se convertían en sonoros gritos de placer, supo que el castaño estaba llegando al orgasmo, lo reafirmo al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno y ver la sustancia pegajosa y de color blanco transparente en su mano, beso la nuca y los hombros del ojimiel, acariciándolo para que tranquilizara un poco su respiración y calmase la sensación en todo su cuerpo.

Tomo su gabardina y la puso en la mesa de centro, para después recostar al pequeño sobre ella, separo bien las piernas del castaño y con el semen que tenia en la mano empezó a acariciar el ano del castaño sin introducir nada aun en él, empezando a meter un primer dedo.

—No, duele—se quejo, tomando la muñeca del mayor tratando de quitar su mano de ahí.

—Tranquilo—contesto tomando la mano del menor y besándola—ya verás cómo te gusta después—

—Pero—trato de replicar pero fue callado por un beso que también silencio el grito de dolor al sentir un nuevo dedo dentro de él.

Empezó a mover los dedos simulando pequeñas penetraciones haciendo gemir a Tsuna por el contacto, movía los dedos en círculos, como tijeras y en constante mete y saca tratando de ensanchar la pequeña cavidad en donde sus dígitos estaban. Cuando sintió la cavidad más amplia metió un tercer dedo volviendo a repetir las acciones anteriores.

Tsuna ya no sentía incomodidad ni dolor alguno comenzó a sentir una insaciable necesidad de sentirse penetrado, ya no solo por los dedos, quería algo más grande dentro suyo, quería a Hibari penetrándolo haciéndolo sentir bien, necesitado y querido.

Empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la mano del ojigris, buscando más contacto tratando de calmar esa sensación de necesidad que sentía, como si de un psíquico se tratase el azabache retiro sus dedos, recibiendo un quejido de protesta.

Tomo uno de los cojines que había sobre el sofá y lo coloco debajo de las caderas del menor acomodándose, después entre las piernas inclinándose para besar el cabello y luego la frente del castaño.

—Tsunayoshi, relájate o esto podría doler—dijo para después besar sus rojos y carnosos labios, mientras penetraba lentamente para no hacerle daño al más pequeño.

El castaño se estaba sofocando eso era más grande que tres dedos, mucho más grande y sentía como su interior le abría paso a la alondra y al entrar por completo el pelinegro toco un punto en su interior que no pensó existiera, haciéndolo soltar un grito de placer que lleno toda la sala.

Hibari tomo una de las delgadas piernas del contrario y la coloco en su hombro besándola para empezar a mover las caderas con un ritmo suave y cadencioso que hacía a Tsuna suspirar suavemente, apretando la gabardina negra debajo de él.

—Hibari-san—llamo con una voz suave y entrecortada.

—Mande—respondió de igual manera el azabache.

—M…más rápido—el azabache solo sonrió ante esa suplica y separando más las piernas del castaño, aumento el ritmo a uno más rápido pero preciso— ¿Así o más rápido?—

—M-más más por favor—suplico agarrando con fuerza los fuertes brazos del ojigris que se encontraban a cada lado de sus caderas.

Y como de una orden se tratara, el mayor aumento el ritmo, que convirtió los suaves suspiros en gritos de placer y jadeos potentes en busca de aire para sus pulmones.

Tsuna pensaba que si hubiese sabido antes que su orgullo masculino y dignidad serían el precio a pagar por tanto placer, lo hubiese pagado antes sin pensarlo dos veces. De un momento a otro la alondra cambio posiciones dejando encima suyo a Tsunayoshi dejándole completo control de las envestidas a el castaño, el ojimiel nunca pensó tener tan buena condición física, nunca había saltado tanto en su vida, mucho menos había tenido tanta resistencia, sin duda este era el mejor ejercicio, mucho más placentero y motivánte que cualquier otro, le agradaba la sensación que le ocasionaba en la boca del estomago y la constante sensación de ahogo que sentía.

El azabache salió del cuerpo de Tsuna cambiándolo de posiciones, poniendo en cuatro al castaño y así lo volvió a penetrar, las envestidas se volvieron salvajes, casi brutales, el ojimiel gritaba como nunca había gritado, sentía que se moría, sus piernas le temblaban y de su boca escurría saliva debido a la necesidad de conseguir aire para sus pulmones, en cuanto a Hibari, el estaba extasiado, el ano del castaño lo apretaba de una manera deliciosa, nunca pensó que ese pequeño herbívoro fuera tan condenadamente sexy, sentía como temblaban las piernas del más pequeño, lo veía con la cabeza hundida en su gabardina estrujándola fuertemente entra sus dedos y escuchaba como gritaba su nombre rogando por más.

Beso su nuca y sus hombros, con un brazo rodeo su cintura para que no callera al piso y con la otra se dedico a masturbarle y ahí fue cuando Tsuna descubrió la verdadera capacidad de sus pulmones soltó un grito que lleno todo el lugar, al llegar a su segundo orgasmo, sintió tres envestidas más y luego como Hibari le llenaba con esa blanca y pegajosa esencia, mientras le besaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas debido al placer, paso saliva y trato de conseguir aire, luego sintió a Hibari cargarlo y llevarlo al sillón envolviéndolo con una manta que tenía cerca.

—Hibari-san—le llamo extendiendo sus brazos, recibiendo como respuesta un beso en los labios y un abrazo que se le antojaron dulces y llenos de amor.

—Te adoro Tsunayoshi—pronuncio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y besaba su frente con devoción.

—Y yo a ti Hibari-san—le abrazo fuertemente correspondiendo el sentimiento.

Recibiendo otro beso como una respuesta muda; ahora tenía como novio al chico más celoso y agresivo de toda Naminori, pero lejos de asustarle le hacía sentir seguro y amado, sin duda le debía una a Reborn «Sin duda que si»

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-REBORN! -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Hola gente ¿cómo están?, aquí Panda saludando, espero les haya gustado... Y bueno no se olviden de comentar, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentario, excepto ofensivos esas cosas no molan ¡NO! molan nada, sin más que agregar besos para ustedes.**


End file.
